


South Dakota is the best matchmaker

by freetofeelandfall



Series: When Dean goes to college [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Dean Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, although it's not holiday now, holiday fic, i like thanksgiving fics ok, in this household we love destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetofeelandfall/pseuds/freetofeelandfall
Summary: Dean has to come home for Thanksgiving, and he would be delighted to do so if his family didn't harassed him to bring someone. Enter Cas, his best friend, who somehow volunteer to be his fake-boyfriend. That would be fucking great if Dean didn't have the crush of the century on him.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle & Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle & Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Sam Winchester
Series: When Dean goes to college [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718209
Kudos: 49





	South Dakota is the best matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> This is the fourth instalment of the serie and I'm pretty sure that once evrything is written I'm reposting it in one full fic.
> 
> I'm fucking tired and school is back and guys I just had to write destiel or I would have exploded.
> 
> Enjoy !

November had only started and Dean was pissed. So naturally, he went to _Baked Sweets_ to get coffee and a slice of apple pie. Not to see Cas. _Absolutely not._

Except that it was, because as soon as he saw Gabriel behind the counter, half of his recomfort slipped away. It must have shown on his face somehow, because all it took was one look for Gabriel to smirk and point the seats.

"I got your order, loverboy. Cassie's on the back."

Dean valiantly tried to fight the blush creeping on his face, lost, and slowly turned away from Gabe's victorious grin as red as a tomato. The bakery was in majority frequented by stressed college students so it contained a few tables for them to stop and work in peace. It made sense that Cas, as the very stressed French major that he was, was currently busting his ass on yet another paper.

Sure enough, he was by the window on his computer, surrounded by diverse books more or less colored, _and was that glasses ?_ Jesus, he was going to kill Dean one day.

"Hello Dean," said Cas, sounding pleased. Was he happy to see him ? Who knew.

"Hiya Cas."

As he was sitting in front of Cas, he could definitly feel his shoulders relax. Cas had that effect on him.

"What are you doing here, drowning in books?"

Cas looked at his table with a little taken-aback look, like he was suddenly surprised to see such thing.

"Oh you know," he shrugged. " Trying to finish my Religious Studies paper.

-Yikes," Dean winced. " How are you even surviving in this class?

-It's interesting, Dean. At least it's not my major like Balthazar."

Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right."

Cas paused, taking a sip of his coffee, before grimacing at its coldness. He looked at Dean, tilted his head.

"You are upset.

-What ? No I'm not !

\- Dean."

Dean blushed under the scrutinious gaze. He sighed.

"Yeah.... It's Ellen and Bobby. I'm supposed to come back for Thanksgiving, you know, and Jo let slip that I was single a while back. So they're bugging me to come with a significant other. The problem is that I am still single. But I don't want them to think I'm drowning in work, which, by the way, is not true, so I don't know what to do ?"

He sighed again. Cas nodded seriously.

" So you need someone to be your fake-girlfriend or boyfriend."

Dean frowned.

"I didn't think about it... I guess it could work. But they know Charlie is a lesbian and Benny has a girlfriend.

\- I could come with you."

Dean's head snapped up so fast that for a moment he feared whiplash.

"What ?"

Cas shrugged as if it was nothing, but his cheeks colored slightly. Dean absolutely didn't see it because he knew his face by heart, _of course not_.

"Yeah, I mean," he looked down at his hands. " We're good friends, aren't we ? It could work. And I'm not extremely fond of family Thanksgiving, anyway."

Dean was at a loss for word.

" You would do that ? For me ?"

And if Cas didn't look at him, he smiled faintly.

" Of course Dean."

* * *

Thanksgiving break arrived way too soon for Dean's taste. Before he even knew it, he had picked Cas up and they were driving to Sioux Falls. And while Dean was freaking happy to see Ellen, and Bobby, and Jo, _and Sammy_ , he was less than comfortable with the situation.

He had dreamt of presenting Cas to his family for weeks, but not like this. Not as a fake-boyfriend to get them off his love life. As they were slowly approaching South Dakota, Dean stole a look at Cas. He was curled up on his seat, snoring gently, unbothered by the loud rock music blasting in Baby. His heart did a flip-flop at the sight and he had to physically force himself to look at the road. He sighed. This would be long.

* * *

As soon as they parked, Cas jerked up awake. Dean had to give him credit for the timing. They emerged and slowly made their way up the driveway. Dean was hyper-aware of Cas' presence, his hand brushing his, the little puffs of air from the cold night. They weren't even near the house that the door slammed open and suddenly Dean was engulfed in a storm of arms and legs and nearly toppling over. Cas let out a surprised yelp and Dean started laughing.

" Hey ! I'm happy to see you too Jo."

Jo, because that was her, stepped back to properly greet him.

" I just missed to work on Baby, you bet.

-You can only dream."

Jo snorted before turning towards Cas who had a small, completely bewildered look.

" Hey, I'm Jo. You must be Castiel, right?

-Please call me Cas.

-Cas then," she smirked. "If you think that was impressive, wait to see how Sammy will react."

Dean, who was already on the porch, didn't hear anything. He was used to Sam. He knew he would be on the floor within the next seconds.

Sure enough, as Cas and Jo came in, he was being tackled by a mountain of gangling limbs. Cas paused, confused, before seeing the big grin on both of their faces.

"Cas ! Come here, I have to present you," called Dean. He straightened himself before grabbing what seemed to be an overgrown adolescent by the shoulders. "This is Sammy, my baby brother.

\- Don't call me Sammy, you jerk !

\- Bitch," laughed Dean, ruffling Sam's hair. He then turned around to greet Bobby and Ellen who were standing behind, amused at the brothers antics.

"Well," said Ellen when everybody had been introduced. " Shall we eat now ?"

* * *

Ellen's cooking was delicious, as always. As Cas quietly chatted with Sam about his major, Dean had already gulped two slices of pecan pie. He was starting his third when Ellen loudly cleared her throat. Dean stopped, confused, his fork halfway from his mouth.

"So boy," she started. " I must say I'm happy you found someone. I mean, at first we worried a little but it's obvious Cas is good for you."

If Dean had been eating right now, he would have choked. Instead, he simply sat here, gobsmacked, as Cas let out a confused _thank you_.

"Yeah, it's obvious you're happy together," Jo added. "I don't understand why you didn't outright tell us you were dating. I mean, you came out in highschool, and we know you."

Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry," he choked, before bolting for the door. A chorus of _Dean wait_ followed him as he walked to Baby. He sat beside her and closed his eyes.

That was exactly why he hadn't told them. He wasn't sure he would have been able to carry the charade once in front of his family. They would have seen the regret, the yearning in his eyes. He didn't want to be Cas' fake-boyfriend. He wanted to take him out on dates, to the movies, to support him through the years and fall asleep together. He wanted to kiss him so _hard_ , but he couldn't.

"You know," Dean looked up. "Ellen and Jo are right."

Cas was looking at him softly, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight. He sat next to him, then took his hand.

"I'm happy with you."

Dean stared at their linked hands before locking eyes with him. Cas' eyes were so blue he might drown.

He kissed him before he could think about it. And when he tried to step back, eyes frantic, babbling _Oh my god I'm so sorry I shouldn't have_ , Cas only smiled before shutting him off with a kiss of his own.

Needless to say, Jo said _I told you so_ and Sammy gagged, but Dean couldn't care about it when he was holding Cas' hand, with his big blue eyes full of affection and want.

He just smiled before leaning in, slowly, and kissed Cas for all his worth, like he had wanted to do for so long, but never dared.


End file.
